


reunited

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: HiyoIku Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: they reunite at shimogami, on their first day of uni
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 12





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back again
> 
> day 7 of hiyoiku week, hap borth to my good friend [shell](https://twitter.com/nagikuya) !! congratulations you're even more of a boomer than you were before
> 
> beta'ed by [lou](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com), who really put up with my incessant bugging over this whole week so thanks to them honestly
> 
> thank u for joining me this week i will now hibernate

It’s Hiyori’s first day of swim practice at university. He’s a little bit nervous, but he knows that everything is going to be fine.As he steps into the pool, he sees a vaguely familiar teal haired man standing across the room from him.

Hiyori gasps.

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he thinks that it might be the same kid he met in the swim club when he was little. 

There was something  _ magical  _ about the kid he met in the pool all those years ago, something that he can’t really explain. He was the one who inspired him to start swimming professionally.

_ It’s just wishful thinking _ , Hiyori reminds himself. They don’t even know each other’s names, how would it be possible for them to reconnect? He’s known to be a dreamer and a hopeless romantic, but even he knows how far the limit is.

Suddenly, the teal haired man turns around, and that’s when they make eye contact.

Hiyori jaw drops. He couldn’t believe it, it really is him.

He sees the man step up to the edge of the pool, since the first years are supposed to introduce themselves by showing off their main stroke.

“Kirishima Ikuya, breaststroke,” he says before diving straight in. 

As Hiyori watches him swim, he’s amazed at how  _ captivating  _ and  _ beautiful _ Ikuya’s swimming is. Ikuya has only gotten better as the years have passed.

After practice, the team heads off into the locker rooms, and Hiyori considers approaching him. He feels exactly like the way he did all those years ago, shy and afraid.

_ Things are different now,  _ Hiyori tells himself. He wants to reconnect with Ikuya again, it shouldn’t be this hard.

“Aren’t you going to the locker rooms?” someone asks him.

Hiyori perks up, and Ikuya is now standing in front of him.

“Uh, yeah,” Hiyori says, embarrassed. “I’ll head in there soon.”

“You seem nervous,” Ikuya comments. “Don’t be. If you made it here, you must be a pretty amazing swimmer.”

Hiyori blushes. “Ah, thank you.”

Ikuya starts walking away from him, and Hiyori calls after him.

“Wait!”

Ikuya turns around. “Hm?”

“Would you like to hang out with me? Later?” Hiyori asks. He doesn’t mean for it to sound awkward, but he’s nervous.

Ikuya sighs, then laughs softly. “Sure, why not.”

He turns away to walk away from Hiyori, and Hiyori can’t help but beam.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu !! you can find me [here](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com) if you like my writing


End file.
